Presea Agnis
"Taken from the Grey Terminal at a young age, she was the subject of numerous experiments conducted upon her by the same organization that had "trained" Zahard. Her body reformed and a new will, Presea has joined Silas' crew with the single minded determination of destroying the ones who had changed her." —''The Pink Sheep'' Presea Agnis (アニエス Presea Aniesu) is the second mate in the Trident Pirates, as well as being, overall, potentially the second strongest in the crew, a position that is beaten only by her captain: Silas Cocytus. Young, talented and a reliable fighter, Presea acts as the musician in the crew, showing proficiency with the trumpet, an instrument that she obviously does not fight with. Having been taken apart and then put together with the addition of metallic inards, Presea is now a cyborg, relying on her natural skills and strength of her body to help her survive battles. As well as being the musician in the crew, it can be considered that Presea is the primary strategist, being the wisest out of the entire crew. Appearance Presea is an attractive young woman with a slender yet healthily curvaceous build, blue eyes and long, light blonde hair. It should be noted that, out of the entire crew, Presea has the largest wardrobe, being able to don three differing outfits whenever she wants. The primary one that she is often seen in, and what she describes as her Fighting Clothes, is a combination of a sleeveless vest jacket that is often left open. For her undershirt Presea simply wears a black tube top, revealling a bare midriff. Southwards, she wears a belt and some shorts that extend to her mid-thigh. When not in combat rather, when she is relaxing, Presea wears a white button up shirt that is usally left open, revealling a beach bikini. Over it, she wears a classical school blazer, a belt and grey trousers. Her final atitre consists of quite simply a pure white, full length dress, adorned with a floral pattern at her left hip and sleeves that extend to her shoulders. During activation of what is dubbed as her Insanity Queen, Presea gains several rectangular markings on the whole of her left side of her body. These stem from her spine, which extend around her body until it reaches the middle of her body. Alongside those, her eyes become noticabley blank. Pupils and Sclera disappear and a replaced with a single grey surface. Personality Presea is almost always cheerful, optimistic and kind-hearted. She can see the good in practically anyone or anything, and she finds it easier than most to forgive and forget, not to mention trust. However, almost like a perfect contrast, Presea is extremely shy, almost to the point where she is considered to be anti-social. She is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates her to join the Trident Pirates, to save those that are being wronged, the general purpose that the crew generally achieves. She also believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves, a trait which led her to believe that the strong protect the weak until they are prepared for the world. However, being a cyborg, Presea holds an extremely dangerous trait. When placed into any form of danger, her body automatically activates a mode that is dubbed by her crewmates as the Insanity Queen. A mode in which Presea disregards all allies, pain and emotions, in this form, Presea becomes extremely arrogant, considering those below her as "trash" or "worms", and has no qualms with getting her hands dirty if the situation necessitates it. The title of Insanity stems from her past, where there were several occasions on which she was taken apart while completely conscious. While she was being "recreated", Presea was pitted against several opponents in what she recalls to be an arena. The arena held 3 primary rules, rules that Presea sticks to whenever she is in her Insanity Queen mode. *The first is that Combat shall only occur when the other party is standing. Until then, a cease fire of a maximum of 30 seconds shall occur. *The second is If rule 1 doesn't apply, there is practically no such thing as a foul. *The third and final rule she was programmed with is During the match, no deaths shall occur. However, disputes outside of the match may involve deaths Despite all this though, Presea does hold a rather comical nature. During small disputes in which she doesn't get what she wants, Presea brings out something titled THE stare. A stare that she can hold for as long as she wants without blinking (due to being a cyborg), it has won her several arguments. History Originally from Goa, Presea was soon cast away into the Grey Terminal after her parents died of a viral disease. Believing that she would have caught it from her parents, Presea was cast out of the city. Taking up residence in the Midway Forest, she occasionally went to the Grey Terminal to gather supplies and sometimes even newspapers. Sources of food and water were abundant in the form of streams and animals. One day, during one of her many scavanges, Presea found an article explaining that the Marines were looking for people who would like to partake in an experiment. Brought on by the promises of a new life and a better home, she secretely went back into Goa and managed to make it to the coast, applying for the advertisement. Once onboard however, the marines lined her up next to all the other volunteers...and proceeded to kill them. Their corpses taken back to "HQ", Presea awoke with her body partially in the midst of being fully converted into a cyborg. Initially furious, she mellowed out as she progressively realized that, despipte being a cyborg, she still leads a much better life than before. Before long, Presea was asked to participate in what was cleverly disguised as a tournament when really, it was actually a barbaric gamble involving people being pitted against each other. It was here that Presea was taught here three rules which applied to all the matches. On a winning streak, she would once again be thrown out after a double-kill, a term used for when she had killed her opponent, but in the process critically injured herself. Perhaps it was a hand of fate but, soon after, in a matter of hours, Silas came along and picked her up. Taking her to a nearby carpenter who barely managed to "fix her up", Presea was thus saved. Joining the crew, it would not be for quite some time before she finally found her resolve: To find the people that had changed her into a cyborg. Synopsis Coming soon...maybe Relationships Silas Cocytus-Her captain and the one that had saved her life, Presea views Silas as her somewhat saviour, seeing him in a light akin to how several marines view the admirals. Perfect, Strong and Reliable, she fancies herself as a possible interest. However, in all seriousness though, Presea actually does hold a strong sense of loyalty towards Silas, and is more than willing to sacrifice her life just for him to survive, a determination she has proved countless times. Zahard- Like how Zahard sees her as a sister, Presea sees Zahard as a brother, acknowledging the fact that they both share a relation concerning their past. In both during combat and outside of it, thte pair are constantly looking out for each other, reflecting their personalities like the Sun and the Moon in the way that Zahard is completely antagonistic whereas Presea is much more positive. Aaron Wilders- Despite the fact that both Zahard and Silas hold no qualms with Aaron, Presea, even now, still vehemently argues with Aaron, often hitting him for his antics. Although he is not particularly perverted, his narcissisim more than makes up for it, annoying Presea by constantly getting told of how beautiful he is when compared to an actual female. His actions more than often lead to Aaron getting thrown overboard in a fit of anger in a rather comical sense. Their relationship continues to detiorate, to the point where they cannot work together and, even though she can't swim, she refused to go on Aaron's Giant Hand to stay afloat Powers and Abilities Presea is within the top three of the crew, a status that earns her a title of "Trident". Despite the fact that she actually holds a bounty much less than Zahard, she is still stronger than him, being able to take several of his attacks at close range and countering, all done without moving her feet. The reason for her rather low bounty is due to the fact that, although she is the one that plans their strategies, it is usually somebody else in the crew that carries them out. When pitted against enemies, Presea is more than often matched up against the second strongest opponent, one that usually is some sort of weapon specialist. When compared to the other members of the crew, Presea's fighting style is rather brutal. Taking advantage of the natural hardness that her limbs no possess, she combines it with her mastery over the sword to essentially create what can be described as a "Hack and Bash" style. Mostly infighting, Presea slashes at opponents that are at mid-range, and moves in closer. Once at close range she can either cut at them or quite simply start bashing at them with her metallic limbs. In addition, due to her natural durability combined with the metal, Presea has been known to take brutally dangerous attacks, most of which would be more than enough to tear a man's body apart, and still stand without a trace of injury. This trait has quite often earned her the moniker of the Dead Queen'. Her Speed and Agility are also things that should be heavily considered. Despite possessing a body that weighs her down, Presea is easily one of the most agile fighters in the crew, having proved that numerous times by managing to dodge Silas' porcupine technique without getting hit once. In addition, her speed is so great that Presea developed the mirage technique solely based upon it, a notable feat itself. Outside of combat, Presea is usually found either training, practicing her trumpet or talking to the rest of the crew, nosing in and annoying them with questions. Interestingly, despite being in the top three in terms of skill, Presea is completely unaware of what Haki is, even after Silas explained it to her and gave a demonstration. Her lack of knowledge extends to vital areas as well, an example being that she actually does not know how to swim, something that forces Silas to always keep an eye on her. Sword Techniques A swordsman (剣士 kenshi) or in this case a swords''woman'' is a person trained in the art of the sword. Nearly every crew and organization has a swordsman in it. A skilled swordsman is a valuable asset to a crew, and are often found in positions of high respect, such as a first mate or even the captain. In this case though, Presea's position of First Mate was taken by Zahard, thereby placing her a step down to Second Mate. In the One Piece world, there are several swordsmen that utilize more than one sword, a primary example being Rorona Zoro. However, the amount of swords does not necessarily display the amount of strength one possesses, as Dracule Mihawk, the one that is renowned as the strongest swordsman in the world, utilizes only one sword in combat. Those that can utilize the limits of their strength and channel it into their blades are referred to as users of the Power of Destruction. Those that can utilize this ability can easily perform feats such as lifting up heavy objects, being able to cut substances much harder than the blade itself, cutting objects thicker and larger than the length of the blade, and being able to transfer "vacuum blades" of compressed air; or by simply creating strong sword swings. Presea has been shown to be able to easily utilize the aforementioned, despite her slender figure, something that usually takes her opponents by surprise. While she usually uses one sword, keeping her other hand free for her boxing, Presea can sometimes utilize two swords, something she does only when serious. In addition, she has been shown to be able to wield other types of weaponry as well, examples being war axes, lances, maces and tridents. Interestingly, the sword that Presea often carries around resembles more of a dagger than a blade. A metallic, cylinder linke handle that is carved with several crosses to make the grip more definite, it has a retractable blade that extends to about 30 cm. The blade is hidden in the handle by a sliding mechanism, allowing Presea to be able to take her opponents by surprise. Mirage (しんきろう Shinkirou)- Mainly a technique utilized for surprise attacks, Presea runs atthe opponent with a burst of speed, so quickly that for a moment it appears as if she has disappeared. The effect is produced by running, while simultaneously moving at bizarre angles, eventually speeding up to disappear from the target's field of vision. With a second burst of speed, Presea ends up behind her opponent, often taking them out with a single blow. Although it looks flashy and intimidating, Mirage is actually a technique that can be easily countered. Firstly, the initial burst of speed, because it is so great, Presea can only move in a single line. The strength has to be continusously disperesed through her legs so repeated use of this technique is impossible. As such, to utilize the secon burst of speed, Presea has to stop, and then go again. Because the second burst, much like the initial one, can only move in a straight line as such, a previous destination must be decided. As such, if the target can predict the destination, then the movement becomes useless and easily dodged. Dancing Droplet (たちかたあめ Tachikata Ame)- A rather risky technique, it mainly revolves around Presea's durability and strength rather than her mastery over the sword. Rushing towards the opponent, Presea throws her sword up into the air. While it is airborne, she engages in combat, luring the opponent to a certain location. Eventually, the sword will drop down and if done properly, will cut the opponent, opening them for Presea to lash out several attacks. Wave Cutter (なみせつだんき Nami Setsudanki)- Usually used as a finisher, Wave Cutter is Presea's fastest technique. Using flicker, Presea rapidly moves towards the target and quickly unsheathes her blade. In an instantaneous movement, she cuts the target and then resheathes it, ending up behind the target. When done with the utmost precision, it will appear as if she had quite simply walked past the opponent. The moniker of the Wave Cutter comes from a story that Presea recounted, that she apparentely cut a body of water with this technique. Cyborg Style Not necessarily a style, but nonetheless Presea considers it to be one. "Cyborg Style" is a series of moves or techniques that is unique to Presea, in the way that it takes full advantage of her modified body. These techniques can differ from simply withstanding large amounts of damage to physical attacks that are greaty enhanced by her metal body. Flicker (ゆらゆら Yurayura)- A technique regularly used for quick movement, Presea often uses this to perform her Wave Cutter. By running at a fast pace towards her target, Presea quickly moves in a zig-zag motion through the use of her ankles. The quick movement, even if it's only for a few seconds, makes Presea move out of the target's sight. In addition, while this technique is in process, she is quite literally untouchable due to her quick, rapid movements. Arc (こせん Kosen)- Presea moves towards the opponent and, at the last moment, turns her body and does a handstand. The resulting movement kicks the opponent's chin twice in an arcing movement, hence the name Arc. Without her metal limbs, the attack would be enough to lift a grown man off of his feet however, with the addition, Presea can easily crush bones with the attack. Down Arc (したこせん Shita Kosen)- A variant of Arc, Presea leaps into the air and lashes out with her heel, hitting the target's temple with a brutal lash. Like Arc, the attack itself is more than enough to crush bones however, Presea often holds back so as to not kill the opponent. Assassin (しかく Shikaku)- A lethal technique and, as it's name suggests, a move specified to kill people. Sneaking up on them from behind, Presea leaps onto them, holding their heads inbetween her legs. Using her thighs, with the natural hardness her metal legs possess, the simple movement is enough to snap their neck. Hard Steel (きついこうてつ Kitsui Koutestsu)- Using her natural hardness, Presea can shield others and take the full brunt of most attacks. However, the move is extremely risky, in the fact that her joints are extremely fragile, to the point where a single bullet, if aimed carefully, could literally rip her arm off. However, with the small amount of knowledge Silas possesses, he can easily fix her up. Presea's body is durable to the point where she can literally take a blade to the stomach and still remain conscious. Cyborg Grip (じんぞうにんげんにぎり Jinzouningen Nigiri)- Presea's hand is, unlike the rest of her body, composed entirely of metal. As such, when Presea so chooses to, she can easily create a grip that is exceptionally powerful, such that she may grasp whatever she chooses without fear of losing his hold over it. Her grip is so strong to the extent that she at one point apparentely held onto a door during a hurricane, although whether this is true or not is debatable. In addition, when used or regular people, if enough force is applied, the Cyborg Grip is strong enough to tear through a normal person's flesh. Quickslot (じんそくスロット Jinsoku Surotto)- A quick movement, it is mostly used for starting a battle. By moving close, Presea rapidly punches the opponent and then places her arms back at her sides, making it appear as if the target had been hit by an unseen force. Similarly to Flicker, although it is immensely weak, Quickslot is still impossible to catch or counter to, although guarding against it is possible. Insanity Queen (はっきょうこうごう Hakkyou Kougou)- An override function that Presea is capable of, it was naturally stored inside of her when she was being remodified. When her mind considers Presea to be placed in immense amounts of danger, her body automatically shuts her mind down to a sub conscious state. Red, rectangular markings spread over the left side of her body and, while in this state, Presea loses the sense to feel any pain, thereby making her almost invincible...almost. Her emotions become set to completely negative 0, basically she is filled with rage. In addition, Presea cannot leave this form of her own volition. Once this form is activated, she cannot revert back until she has achieved what her heart desires or she is killed. Once the mode wears off though, an immense rebound occurs. In this, she becomes mentally pushed to her limits, and her past resurfaces, causing her to erupt into a violent rampage. Even with support to get through this phase, it takes a minimum of 3 days to completely ragin her sanity, something that has forced the Trident Pirates to stay in towns for extended periods of time. THE Stare (ザぎょうし ZA Gyoushi)- More of a commical habit rather than a technique, it is essentially impossible to utilize in combat. Often used in arguments, THE stare is a technique in which Presea stares at the other person for a ridiculously long period of time. Thanks to her Cyborg body, Presea can hold back blinking for up to an hour, more than enough time to win the average argument. File:Arc.jpg|Arc File:Down_Arc.jpg|Down Arc File:Assassin_Presea.jpg|Assassin File:Hard_Steel.png|Well...Silas DID say to be careful... File:Don't_worry_she's_still_alive.jpg|Still alive... File:Quickslot.jpg|Quickslot File:Insanity_Queen.jpg|Insanity Queen. File:THE_stare.jpg|'THE' Stare Gallery File:Presea_chibi.png|Chibi Presea Quotes (Talking to Zahard) "You know...sometimes I wonder, why me? And then I remember that...I became who I am now because I grabbed opportunity with my own hands. It's a scary thing...fate" (Taunting a Marine) "You want this? 80 mil can be pretty hard to get you know...If you want it, come and get it!" Trivia She is heavily based upon Syal from Mother Keeper, Presea from Tales of Symphonia and Franky Her surname is derived from Koon Agero Agnis, a secondary protagonist in Tower of God Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Trident Pirates Category:Cyborg Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen